Miraculous Awaken
by thehappyhufflepuff
Summary: The city of Paris is usually crowded with Hawk Moth's evil akumas, but Marinette's start of senior year has been alarmingly calm. Not only that, but new miraculous holders have shown up. Between saving the world and figuring out her feelings towards Chat Noir and Adrian, will Marinette be able to uncover Hawk Moth's evil plan before it's too late? *Rating T for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1: Silence

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I've been wanting to start writing fan fiction for a while now, but never got the** **inspiration until now. I've been obsessed with Miraculous Ladybug lately and I've been so frustrated about Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrian's "relationship" that I've decided to write about it instead of waiting for the new episodes. Anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Miraculous Ladybug characters**

* * *

The sun was slowly making its way down, casting a beautiful light on the city of Paris. A warm breeze made its way through the almost empty streets: picking up leaves on its way and sending them dancing up in the air. Marinette was perched on her balcony watching the whole scene. Her glossy black hair was let lose, instead of her habitual pigtails. Paris was usually so grey; these hot summer evenings were a lot better. She usually enjoyed being up here, just looking out at the city in front of her, but something was off that night.

Tikki, her kwami, could feel it too. Marinette's smile was gone and replaced by a frown. Sure the city was beautiful, but it had been too calm these past few days. The last akuma had been defeated at least a week ago, which was the longest Paris had gone without any villain in sight. _What could Hawk Moth be up to?_

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki chirped.

"Uh?" she half-consciously answered.

"Marinette!" her little guardian screamed as loud as her voice could allow and tugged at her protégé's sleeves in vain. "Listen to me!"

"Yes, sorry Tikki. I was just thinking about the lack of action these days."

Suddenly as though the universe had heard her, a loud cry pierced through the silent night. Marinette stood up in alert, scanning the horizon.

"How's that for some action" Tikki joked. "Let's go see what it is."

Marinette nodded: "Okay Tikki, spots on!"

The young girl hovered in the air for an instant before coming down, completely transformed into a full ladybug print body suit. Yoyo in hand, she leaped off the roof towards the scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrian was pressed up against his window. He too was worried about Hawk Moth's lack of activity. His kwami, however, did not seem to share his feelings: Plagg was too busy devouring a whole chunk of smelly Camembert while flying around the boy's head.

"Plagg can you please stop that. That cheese smells gross."

"But it's so good," the little cat whined. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

The blond sighted in exasperation before letting himself fall into the nearest chair. The peaceful city bothered him. Especially since combating villains gave him an excuse to spend time with Ladybug. He hadn't seen her since their last night patrol, which had been three days ago. They had been working together for three years now, and in all that time he had never spent that much time without seeing her. Even though they had both decided not to patrol for the time being, he couldn't help but worry for her. What if something had happened? What if–

The young superhero's train of thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud scream coming from outside. He jumped up at the sound in a swift cat like motion and rushed back to the window. There was nothing to be seen, just empty streets. Still, Adrian was sure the cry had come from somewhere in the neighborhood.

"Plagg, transform me!" he cried out as he hit the piece of cheese out of the kwami's paws. The little cat huffed in disapproval and proceeded to combining with the miraculous found on Adrian's ring finger. In just a second, the boy was changed into a full black cat costume and a matching mask. He rapidly opened the windows and jumped down, landing right back on his feet.

Another cry was heard; coming from two blocks down, Chat Noir presumed. It was a girl's voice, no doubt that, but not Ladybug's. He couldn't help but sight, at least now he knew his precious Lady was all right. The cat made an abrupt right turn into an empty alley: weird, he had never noticed it before.

"Hello? Anybody out here?" he half-whispered as he tiptoed his way farther into the backstreet.

"Chat Noir? Long time no see." Ladybug's familiar voice called out from behind him. Adrian instantly grinned at the sound:

"My Lady. Couldn't stay away now could you? Was it because of my _chat_ risma _?"_

Ladybug couldn't help but laugh at Chat's horrible pun. That was one of the worst ones she had ever heard from him and she had heard a LOT.

"C'mon Noir, no time to flirt. Did you hear that noise too?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it came from here, but there's nobody in sight."

"Let's go see."

The two superheroes slowly made their way into the dark alley, weapons in hand, eyes alert. They were used to having evil akumas jumping out of nowhere all the time, but to their surprise, they reached the dead end with no problem.

"That's strange," Ladybug said, her eyebrows raised in confusion. "There's nothing here. We should just leave."

"Wait my Lady! Look there!"

In a quick second, Chat Noir was on the other side of the alley, near three smelly trashcans. He crouched down and stared down at the ground before beckoning the young girl to join him.

"What is it?" she asked, perplexed.

He stood up and placed a small object in her opened palm. It was a beautiful necklace with a small yin-yang sign hanging from it.

"How did you see it from all the way over there?"

"I've got extremely good vision. You could even say that I have _purr_ fect vision," he winked.

She smiled at his stupid joke and he couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked that night. He steadily took the pendant from her grip while she stared at him curiously, and carefully clasped it around her neck.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled, blushing slightly.

"You're gorgeous," he simply retorted, slowly bringing his head closer to hers. Her eyes started to close as he placed his warm hand on her hip. Their lips were not even an inch apart and Adrian's heart felt as it was going to explode: never had he gotten so close to her before. _Was Ladybug finally going to give in?_

"I sh- should… probably go," she explained nervously as she pushed Chat away. "There's noting here. It was a false alarm"

"But-"

"See you around," she hurried away, leaving a defeated Chat Noir behind her.

* * *

Now transformed back into her normal self, Marinette climbed into her room and collapsed onto her bed, Tikki trailing behind her.

"How could I have let myself get that close?"she repeated to herself over and over again.

She loved Adrian: she couldn't go around kissing another boy! Still her mind kept going back to the green-eyed cat, like it had for the past few weeks. Somehow, she couldn't get that egocentric boy out of her head. She couldn't help but think about how cute his grin looked after making a bad pun, or how caring he was when she got injured during a battle.

"Stop it Marinette" she told herself. "You're in love with Adrian. You can't like two boys at once. That's not right!"

She sighted: she must be crazy talking to herself like that.

"You should go to sleep Marinette," her kwami softly whispered in her ear. "You've got school tomorrow."

"You're right. Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

And with that, the little ladybug tucked herself in between the brunette's arms, and they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading all the way through this first chapter. Reviews are very welcomed 3**


	2. Chapter 2: New

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Miraculous Ladybug! I'll try to have the third one out by next week. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

The school day had just begun, and Marinette was already half-asleep with her head resting on her desk. It had been a week since senior year had started and the young girl still couldn't get back into it. Her Spanish teacher was in front of the whiteboard babbling on about conjugations, or something like that: the girl wasn't really paying attention.

Three rows down, Adrian was fixing the board in an upright position; he looked completely alert, but was actually just as awake as Marinette. The poor boy was up all night thinking about yesterday's episode. He couldn't get over the fact that Ladybug had leaned in for that kiss: he knew it! But why push him away if she did? It couldn't be that she was embarrassed: she well damned knew how much he liked her.

Just then, the bell rang and the students hurried out of the small classroom like wild animals. Adrian stood up slowly, taking small steps towards the exit. His eyelids felt heavy with sleep, and he could barely keep them open. In fact his eyes were halfway closed when he came to a sudden halt at the sound of a high-pitched yelp.

"Hey watch wher- oh Adrian… euh… I… ah… Sorry."

The boy looked down to find a pair of distressed blue eyes staring right at him. It took him a second to figure out that he had just stepped on poor Marinette's foot.

"No, no I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled nervously. "I'm such a klutz. I should pay attention to where I'm going, I just-"

The brunette stopped mid-sentence, puzzled by a chuckling Adrian.

"Sorry," he laughed. "You're babbling again."

The young hero's cheeks instantly became a deep shade of scarlet red. Even after five years, she still could not keep her cool around that boy.

Perceiving the girl's sudden burst of anguish, Adrian reached for the books in her arms and smiled:

"Here, I'll carry your books to French class."

"Oh okay… Thank you."

"C'mon, we're going to be late," he stated as he grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her out of the classroom.

* * *

The first thing Marinette saw as she entered the French class was Ayla's wide smirk sitting next to Nino. Darn it! She was hoping her best friend would be too preoccupied with her boyfriend to notice her entering with Adrian.

"Hey guys," Ayla waved enthusiastically. "Adrian, you don't mind if I steal Nino from you today?"

Marinette winced at the question: this was another plan to set them up wasn't it?

"No problem man. He can live without me for an hour," he winked.

"I'm going to miss you my prince," Nino dramatically put his hand on his heart and pretend fainted.

"C'mon Marinette, let's leave the love birds alone."

The young girl nodded and followed the blond to the back of the room. She could feel Ayla watching them from the corner of her eyes as they settled down in their seats. Ah, she could be so annoying sometimes!

At her right, Adrian was twirling around a pencil with his fingers. He too had noticed Ayla spying on them from a distance, and he was wondering about what she was whispering to Nino now. This wasn't the first time she had made sure that he and Marinette would be sitting next to each other, and his theory about her actions made him a bit embarrassed.

Marinette had always stuttered when she talked to him, but the boy had just assumed that she was shy, or something like that. However, the more Ayla and Nino tried to make up excuses for him to hang out with the girl presently sitting at his left, the more he noticed the brunette's blush as she addressed him.

Adrian shook his head: no, Marinette could not like him like that. She was a friend and that was all. And still, he couldn't help but turn his head to watch the girl at his left.

Her luscious hair was put into two cute pigtails, framing her pale face perfectly. Adrian watched her gorgeous blue eyes scan through what she had just written down.

 _"She's so beautiful…"_ he thought. _"Ah Adrian! What are you thinking!?"_

And still the boy couldn't get Marinette out of his mind! But he was sure he loved Ladybug, even though she had put him down so many times before. It wouldn't be fair to his beloved Lady if he also liked another. Or maybe he was just tired of chasing after something he could never have. After all, the superhero would never feel the same way about him, and Marinette was a nice girl. Here was his opportunity at something real.

Without thinking, he swiftly grabbed a post it and quickly scribbled a note before sticking it onto Marinette's desk.

The young girl's head looked up confused at Adrian's sudden movement. It took her a moment to realize that the boy had place a bright pink post-it right in front of her, and was now brightly smiling at her.

 _Lunch with me tomorrow? –_ the note read.

The brunette heart accelerated to what seemed like the speed of light. Adrian asking **_her_** to lunch? This couldn't be; this must have been a dream.

She quickly jotted down "yes" on the post it and handed it back with a wide smile on her face.

"Looking forward to it," he responded.

Suddenly the class went silent, and the French teacher, Ms. Dubois, finally stepped into to the room followed by a girl the two teenagers had never seen before. She had short brown hair that stopped right above her slender shoulders. Her large glasses made it hard for Adrian and Marinette to see her eyes from the back of the room. She stood awkwardly next to Ms. Dubois, with her arms behind her back.

"Hello class" the teacher started by saying. "We have a new student today."

She smiled sweetly and gestured at the anxious girl standing besides her.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um, okay…" the new girl responded softly in what Adrian recognized to be an American accent. "Hi, I'm Bianca Miller. I just moved here from the U.S."

"Thank you Bianca," the teacher said as she pointed at the only free seat in the room. "You can take the seat in the back over there, next to Marinette."

There was an awkward silence as Bianca made her way to the back of the classroom: one that was quickly broken by Ms. Dubois' quirky voice as she started her lesson of the day.

"Hey, I'm Marinette," she whispered as the new girl took her seat besides her, so as not to be caught by the teacher.

"And I'm Adrian," the boy quickly added.

"Nice to meet you both."

Bianca smiled brightly before turning back towards the front of the room, but the two teenagers kept their eyes fixed on her: the girl's eyes were an unusual shade of purple.

"Mr. Agreste, Ms. Dupain-Cheng! Eyes on the board please."

The teacher's scream pulled them out of their fascination.

 _People don't have purple eyes_ – they both thought. _She's might be wearing colored contacts, who knows? Americans are weird._

* * *

 **A/N: Well the new girl has finally been introduced! *.* And Marinette and Adrian are going on a date! Stay tuned for chapter updates to find out how that goes! And make sure to let me know how you liked it. Reviews are more than welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Start

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you for reading up to this point, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you enjoy _Miraculous Awaken,_ chapter 3!**

* * *

Marinette was splattered on her bed with her face stuffed in her pillow; her best friend sitting besides her.

"C'mon Marinette tell me how it went?" Alya asked pleadingly. "It couldn't have gone _that_ bad!"

The blue-eyed girl gave out a disapproving grunt, letting herself turn to look at her friend in exasperation. She had dreamed of a date with Adrian for ages! But none of it had gone the way she wanted it to, she tried explaining to her friend.

They had met up in a nice sushi restaurant two blocks away from school during their lunch break. He looked extremely cute, like always, and well, she had been a little thrown off. She thought her stuttering around Adrian had gotten better over the years, but apparently not. She hadn't been able to say one coherent sentence, not even one!

But that wasn't what Marinette was most bothered about. During the whole hour they had spent together, they hadn't had any good conversations: only awkward small talks. They had basically spent their whole date in silence for goodness sake!

"I mean what am I supposed to do about that Alya?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you." Her best friend shook her head. "Maybe you guys aren't meant to be… I mean each time you talk it's… weird."

"That's not true," the brunette snapped disapprovingly. "Somehow, I know that he's the one for me. If only he opened u–"

"Marinette wake up!" Alya cut her off abruptly. "You've know Adrian for like, what, seven years now? And you haven't even had one conversation. When you're in love, it comes naturally!"

"Oh, please" the brunette huffed before turning around. "It didn't come naturally between you and Nino. Don't act like you know more than me!"

"Okay I'm done here Marinette," she lashed out furiously as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the stairs. "I've only been trying to help."

And with that she was out.

"Wait Ayla! I–"

The young's girl's eyes started to fill with tears: what had she done? This was by far the worst day ever.

Tikki, who had listened in to the whole conversation, finally came out of her hiding spot to go to her protégé's aid. She snatched a tissue from the nightstand and wiped away the tears on the girl's cheeks.

"Hey Marinette. Everything's going to be okay," the little ladybug said reassuringly.

"No, Tikki it's not," she sobbed. " I need some fresh air."

With Tikki on her shoulder and phone in hand, she slowly made her way to the balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Adrian was pressed up against his window, as Plagg flew around his head. He too was disappointed about the way things had turned out earlier that day, and still he couldn't get Marinette out of his head.

"Cheer up Adrian!" the little cat exclaimed. "Have some Camembert, you'll feel better."

"No thanks," the young boy said as he pushed the smelly piece of cheese away from him. "You can have it."

"Your loss" the miraculous chuckled and engulfed the whole cheese in one quick second.

In normal circumstances, Adrian would have joked about Plagg's lack of manners, but he didn't feel like it that night. He couldn't stop thinking about how badly the date had gone. When he was Chat Noir, Marinette was at ease, but as Adrian, she was always awkward. Maybe that was for the best… after all he was in love with Ladybug… right?

But, Ladybug had made it clear multiple times that she didn't want anything, and… well Marinette was so damn cute.

He had to see her… but how could he after today's date? Unless…

"Plagg I have an idea!" the blond cried out. "Transform me!"

"Wha–" The cat didn't even have the time to respond. He was swept up into Adrian's ring, causing the boy to immediately transform into his feline hero- self.

Chat Noir quickly opened his window and leaped out towards the best bakery in all of Paris.

The cat was hiding behind a roof, observing the young brunette leaning over the balcony on the opposing building. She had tears running down her perfect face: a sight that made the boy's heart tighten in his chest.

He jumped swiftly to the other side, landing perfectly without a sound. And still somehow, Marinette was able to sense his presence.

"Chat Noir!?" she exclaimed shakily as she rapidly wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was passing by, and I heard you," he softly lied. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

The girl didn't answer, just stared at her feet. She could feel more tears welling up inside, and she didn't want Chat Noir to see her like this.

"Marinette?" the boy insisted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she sternly replied, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

Her soft sobs and wet cheeks, however, betrayed her. And without thinking, the blond cat wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close. And without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck.

Marinette's breath slowed and her eyes dried. She knew this wasn't good: she finally had gotten a chance at being with Adrian and here she was, in Chat Noir's arms.

But she didn't care at the moment, all she could think about was how perfect the super hero holding her right now was. Alya was right, she didn't know Adrian: how could she be in love with him? And Chat Noir had always been there for her, even when she wasn't in Ladybug form.

The boy slowly pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears with the back of his hand. The impulse to kiss her was immense, and strangely enough, he didn't feel guilty: being with Marinette felt just right.

 _Oh fuck it._

And with that he pulled her in, delicately pressing his lips to hers.

But, before any of the two could even begin to enjoy the moment, a blood-curdling scream pierced through the silent night, causing the two teens to jump back in horror.

* * *

On the other side of town, a masked man stood in front of a large circular window, observing the beautiful city of Paris. Little butterflies flew around him, waiting for their next command.

They did not know that Hawk Moth did not intend to use any of them, not tonight at least. No, he had bigger plans:

 _One that ladybug and Chat Noir will never see coming._

 _~ **thehappyhufflepuff~**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed. I've been trying to update every Wednesdays, so I've been writing smaller chapters. I apologize for making the plot go so slow, but I promise chapter 4 will have more action! Please let me know if you liked it, and if there's anything you would like to see in this story. And please REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't post last week, I was super duper busy. I'm going to try to go back to posting once a week, but that's going to a hard task. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

The light posts casted a warm glow on the empty streets of Paris. But the reassuring lights were lost in the night's unusual silence. A young girl of about seventeen made her way into a dark alley, away from the main street. Her hand was clutched to a small handbag and her lips were pursed in worry. Her speed accelerated with every step she made towards the dead-end. It was evident that she was on the look out for something, but the lack of luminosity made it almost impossible for her to distinguish anything.

"Lily?" she said as softly as she could. "I think it's safe for you to come out now."

From her purse emerged a little orange kwami with black strips; she too looked worried.

"I'm sure we are going to find her Gia, don't worry!"

"But she's supposed to be here Lily!" the young girl responded angrily. "I felt it!"

"Things change: we need to keep looking"

"Alright" Gia sighed. "Transform me!"

The girl was immediately lifted up in the air and the kwami merged into a little ring located on her pinky. Two ears magically appeared in between her long blond hair and a tight orange and black bodysuit replaced her clothing. She came back down, bow and arrow in hand and a black mask now covering her face.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream pierced through the silent night.

"Bianca!" Gia exclaimed as she hurried out of the dark alley and towards the cry.

* * *

Marinette jumped back from the embrace at the sound of the scream, unconsciously keeping her hands in Chat Noir's.

"Sorry," the feline superhero reluctantly excused himself. "I… should probably go."

"Yes… I understand."

The both of them could do not believe that they had just kissed, and neither of them wanted to be separated so abruptly. Of course, as superheroes, they understood that saving Paris at the moment was a lot more important than their budding romance.

"Okay I'm going to go now."

The young boy freed himself of Marinette's tight grip and slowly walked away from her, hoping she would stop him.

"Wait" she shouted out and swiftly grabbed his arm to spin him around to face her.

Then, before Chat Noir could even think, she quickly planted another soft kiss oh his lips, causing his cheeks to become crimson red.

"I'll be back I promise," he assured as their lips parted. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Promise" she nodded.

Marinette watched as the cat leaped off the roof before turning back to Tikki's hiding spot.

"Oulala" the little kwami chuckled: of course she had witnessed the whole scene.

"Now's not the time, we need to go" Marinette sternly stated. "C'mon Tikki, spots on!"

Now transformed in her superhero-self, the young girl threw her yoyo in the black cat's direction and jumped off into the dark night.

* * *

Chat Noir was standing in front of the hotel de ville, where the mayor and his daughter lived. The usual noise of the building and passing cars were completely gone.

 _Weird_ – he thought.

He could swear that he had heard the noise coming from here: could it be that the person in danger was inside? If that were the case though, then where was the villain?

"Any luck finding anything?" Ladybug's familiar voice called out to him.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the mysterious girl in front of him, even though he knew it wasn't right. He couldn't go from Marinette to Ladybug in just an instant.

"No" he sighed, trying as best he could to hide the fact that he was glad that she was here. "I think we should go have a look inside."

"Okay partner, let's go then."

The hall was completely empty: the lights were off and there was nobody at the counter. The two superheroes tiptoed their way around the place, scanning for anything out of place.

"Chat, what time is it?" Ladybug asked in a low voice.

"About 10 O'clock," he whispered back. "Why?"

"The hotel should still be open at this time," the young girl uttered worryingly. "Something's off here."

Suddenly, the lights of the hall flashed on, blinding the two heroes and making them jump in surprise. Ladybug's vision was blurry, but she could distinguish big red letters on the wall. She slowly approached it, squinting, trying to get her vision to adjust to the bright light…

"Oh god," she gasped, making Chat Noir turn around in surprise.

There on the right, was a message written in a dark-blood red and a matching arrow pointing upwards besides it:

 _Hand over your miraculous if you wish to see the people in this hotel live another day._

"Is that…?" Chat's mouth hanged down in horror.

"I'd prefer not to think about it", the girl closed her eyes, suppressing a panic attack. "C'mon let's go upstairs."

The two teenagers ran up the emergency stairs as fast as their powers allowed them to, sometimes running three stairs at a time. They burst through the door leading to the roof in a loud thud, causing them to go flying onto the terrace. They quickly bounced back up, their eyes looking up in horror at the scene in front of them.

Up in the air, was the mayor, Chloé and many of the guests and employees of the hotel, floating around, completely passed out. Under them was a dark shadow with its arms stretched out.

"I see that you got my message," a feminine voice was heard from the shadow. "Hand over the miraculous or they die."

"Never!" the two heroes responded simultaneously.

"Okay your choice"

The shadow summoned one of the bodies to her, pressing her hand to his head, transforming him into a black shape.

"Stop!" a new voice called out from behind the two superheroes.

A young girl ran past them and towards the shadow. She wore an orange and black bodysuit: similar to a tiger's fur.

"Owlet this isn't you!" the newcomer cried out again. "Stop!"

But before the girl could intervene, the shadow created a ball of light, plunging it into the black shape that was once a hotel employee: making him disappear forever.

"This is what will happen to each and everyone of them if you don't hand over your miraculous right now!"

"Don't give in" the tiger girl turned to Paris' saviors. "Okay Owlet, you give me no choice."

The girl knelt down, took out her bow, and sneered revealing two sharp canines.

"Join me?"

Chat Noir and Ladybug nodded and took out their weapons: ready for battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's chapter four! I know it doesn't have as much "action" as I promised, but it will soon. And I will try to add more Marinette/Chat Noir** **moments in! Please leave me a review so I can make this story the best it can be. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Help

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update, I've been super busy. Also I'd like to address one of the reviews I got from"Confused Guest". I'm so sorry if I've confused anyone about how long Marinette/Ladybug and Adrian/Chat Noir have known each other. My original plan was that Marinette and Adrian had know each other since 6th grade and LB and CN had know each other since the 9th grade. However, I didn't reread my other chapters before writing some of the new ones so I wrote years that contradicted with what I had written in the past. In addition, the new "origins** **episodes" further contradicts with what I have written, so I'm going to stick with the idea that they met in 9th grade (I'll try to edit the first few chapters to fix that). I'll try to be less careless with that from now on and THANK YOU for pointing it out to me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy chapter five. :)**

* * *

The purple villain looked out on the city of Paris, carefully observing the top of the hotel de ville. He had spent too many years planning it all to miss the fight that would change everything: this time he would acquire Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses.

A red and a black form suddenly appeared on the roof of the city's famous building and Hawk Moth couldn't help but evilly smirk at their pathetic entrance. How could two stupid kids have ever escaped _**him**_? But that didn't matter anymore; those two superheroes would soon be powerless.

The man grinned in satisfaction and let himself fall back onto the chair he had set up by his window earlier, slowly breathing out the words:

"Transform back."

A glow wrapped around the villain, removing his dark bodysuit; revealing bright blond hair. A little purple kwami with butterfly wings was now flying around his head.

"Go get some food Nooroo," the man's deep voice echoed through the large room. "We are going to need all the strength we can get."

"As you wish master." The little kwami mumbled.

It had been a long time since Nooroo had stopped trying to convince his master to give up his evil plans, and start using his powers for the good of the people. For many years he had stood by him and watched in silence as Hawk Moth pursued Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses using all kinds of ridiculous villains. But this time was different: people's lives were in actual danger, he could feel it.

Nooroo realized he couldn't deny Hawk Moth of his powers, not as long as he held the butterfly's brooch. But, he also knew that he had to do something quick.

The little butterfly kwami rushed out of the villain's room and into the mansion like he was told to do. Instead of making his way to the kitchen however, he hurried towards the closest open window he could find. Hawk Moth was too busy watching the scene on the roof; he wouldn't notice Nooroo's absence right away.

* * *

The city was dark enough for the kwami to fly in full view without having to worry about being seen. In only five minutes, he reached a little shop that read "Chinese Medicine" in beautiful cursive letters. Nooroo didn't hesitate before squeezing under the locked door, discovering a small waiting room, beautifully decorated in red and gold. At the end of the room, behind the counter, was another door that hid a room the little kwami knew well.

On the other side, Nooroo discovered an old Asian man, with grey hair and a pointy beard, standing by his window, looking out towards the hotel de ville. A familiar turtle kwami sat on his shoulder.

"Hello Nooroo," the man said without turning his head away from the window. "It's been a long time."

"Master Fu!" the butterfly exclaimed as he flew over towards the keeper of the Miraculouses. "I need your help!"

"I know, I felt it," he simply stated in response. "I made a big mistake when I handed that man your brooch, all these years ago."

"No time for reminiscing Master!" Nooroo was becoming impatient with the old man's calmness. "We need to act quickly.

"He's right…" the turtle kwami spoke out. "I can feel great evil from the top of the hotel de ville. We need to act fast."

The room fell silent at once. Master Fu's eyes darkened, still scanning the horizon as if the answer to all his problems was somehow hidden behind one of these Parisian buildings. Wayzz, his turtle kwami was right: the evil that was being unleashed that night was his own doing. Too long had he relied on Ladybug and Chat Noir; now was the time for him to make things right. It was his turn to save Paris, along with its two favorite superheroes.

"Don't worry," the old man peacefully stated. "I have a plan."

And with one quick fluid motion, the man finally detached his eyes from the window, slowly pronouncing the words he hadn't said in over fifty years:

"Wayzz, transform me."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's short and quite uneventful :/ . I will try to make chapter six more exciting! I'm trying to write a cool fight scene, so if you guys have any cool ideas I could use please message me, or write a review! Thank you for reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Defeated

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for updating so late :( Spring break was really busy and I didn't have time to write. Anyways I hope you're liking the story so far. Please let me know if you have any notes for me to improve on or are confused with anything. :D**

 **Disclaimer: (I always forget to do these) I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Ladybug ran at full speed towards the shadow, Chat Noir beside her, and the mysterious tiger girl leading both of them. She wasn't used to this kind of set-up at all; the young superhero was usually the one is charge, and she was usually aware of the situation. But all of this was very confusing, and she could tell by the look on his face that Chat felt the same way.

She observed the shadow, trying to find any kind of object that could host an akuma, but all she could see was a bunch of black bullets it was throwing their way. Never had Ladybug ever fought a villain that wasn't one of Hawk Moth's possessed minion, and the mere idea of doing so sent shivers down her spine. How on earth could she beat a non-akumatized villain?  
"My Lady!" Chat Noir's worried voice pulled her out of her panic. "What do we do?"

And for the first time ever, she had no idea. She was clueless on what to do, and the fight hadn't even started. The urge to use her Lucky Charm was immense, but she knew that if it didn't work, she would be useless as Marinette.

Ladybug turned her attention to the tiger girl in front of her. The blond gracefully dogged the black bullets the shadow was emitting, as if it was something she had done her whole life. She held her bow ready to fire, and still her arrows went nowhere.

"What are you waiting for?" Ladybug screamed at her. "Shoot!"

But the girl didn't respond. She kept her eyes sternly fixed on the shadow, her arrow still on the bow.

"Chat!" the blue-eyed hero turned toward her partner. "Let's go!"

And with that they joined the mysterious girl in the field of black bullets. They sent the projectiles flying: Chat using his retractable stick and Ladybug her yoyo.

"My Lady, have you found where the akuma could be yet?"

"No" she responded as she jumped over a bullet which had barely missed her right leg.

"An akuma?" the tiger girl finally spoke out. "Is that by any chance a type of butterfly?"

"Yes." Paris's superheroes stated in unison, keeping their eyes focused on the target.

"It's inside of her body."

"What?!" Ladybug froze in shock and terror. Never had she heard of an akuma entering someone's body.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain crawling up her foot, like a burn.

"My Lady!"

Her head started spinning, and tears started rolling down her face. She could feel her body collapse and her vision blur.

Chat Noir quickly swept her up in his arms, carrying her away from the dark shadow. She knew he was speaking to her and still she couldn't hear him.

Her eyes were slowly closing, when suddenly a green figure appeared before her. The green form quickly made its way toward the shadow.

One final piercing scream was heard and a blinding light flashed. Then everything went black.

* * *

"No!"

Hawk Moth's deep voice echoed through the butterfly room.

Never had he expected _**him**_ to show up. His plan had been nearly perfect, if only he hadn't neglected the possibility of the old man intervening.

Nooroo observed his master from the other end of the room, suppressing a smile. Hawk Moth hadn't noticed his leave and Master Fu had saved Paris' heroes. This was the happiest he had been in years.

"I'll get them soon, you'll see Nooroo," the blond man growled. "I was able to harm Ladybug this time. She's hurt, and that stupid cat can't do anything without her."

"Yes Master" the little kwami nodded. He knew the villain was wrong, but he couldn't risk standing up to him: not yet.

"She's coming" his master quickly murmured. "Nooroo, transform me."

The circular window opened, letting a black form enter the room. The closer it got to Hawk Moth, the lighter it became, until the shadow became just a young girl.

She wore a white body suit with a black horizontal line at her waist. Her right sleeve was covered in feathers, resembling an owl's wing. Her hair and eyes were a strange shade of purple, and a black and white mask covered the upper half of her face.

"Dark Bird" Hawk Moth slowly uttered. "You've done well."

"Apparently not good enough" she huffed. "Shall we enact plan B?"

"That's all there is left to do. You are dismissed."

Paris's most feared villain kept himself from sighing, keeping his head up as Dark Bird made her way out so she wouldn't suspect weakness from him. But as soon as the window closed behind the shadow, the man let himself collapse to the floor, a few tears rolled down his black mask.

His hands reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden locket. Inside was the picture of a beautiful woman with blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

"I will succeed this time." He sobbed as he pulled the locket to his heart. "I will bring you back my love, even if it is the last thing I do. I promise!"

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Chat Noir's worried voice spread through Master Fu's small room.

Ladybug laid unconscious on a small green mat in the middle room, the guardian of the miraculouses hovering over her, spreading strange herbs on her foot.

"Yes, but you need to stop pestering me child."

"Sorry" the young superhero blushed, ashamed of speaking up to such an important figure.

After Master Fu had defeated the shadow, they had rushed back here and he had explained everything to Chat Noir. The old man was the guardian of the miraculous of Paris: it had been him who had given him and Ladybug their miraculouses.

A familiar beeping sounded, startling the black cat.

"She's going to transform back." The old man stated calmly.

 _State the obvious -_ Adrian wanted to shoot back, but kept his mouth shut. The man _**had**_ saved his Lady's life.

Instead, he made his way out. He entered the waiting room, where the tiger girl was waiting with her head pressed in between her hands. She didn't even move at the sound of the door slamming close behind Chat Noir.

He observed her curiously, debating whether to approach her or not. After a moment of hesitation he let out one quick sentence:

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, lifting her head away from her hands to look at him.

"Why didn't you shoot that arrow?"

He bite his lips and clutched his fists, trying to keep the anger in. If only she had then his Lady would never have been in that much pain.

"And here I was thinking you were going to ask me my name," she snorted.

The boy didn't answer. He hadn't even thought about asking for her name. Another rush of shame came over him: why was he being so rude? After all, the girl was just trying to help.

"It's okay, I get it." She smiled faintly. "I'm Tigris by the way."

"Chat Noir" he retorted. "Thanks for helping earlier."

"No problem. It was my duty to do so, you know as a superhero.'

"Yeah…" Chat Noir looked into the girl's brown eyes. He had so many questions, but he didn't dare say anything anymore.

"She's my friend," she suddenly blurted out.

"Uh?"

"That's why I didn't shoot her." Tigris explained. "She's my friend."

"I don't understand."

At that moment, Adrian wished Ladybug were awake. She would certainly understand the situation and spell it out for him.

"She's not a bad person. She was… possessed."

"Akumatized you mean?"

"What?" The girl's eyes widened in confusion.

"Never mind. Go on."

"It's a long story," Tigris sighed.

"We've got time."

But the beeping coming from his ring said other wise. Precisely at that moment, the door opened: letting Master Fu enter.

"She's okay, don't worry" he said hurriedly, sensing the question threatening to come out of Chat Noir's lips. "But you need to come home and get some rest. Tigris you can stay here for the time being."

"Thank you master" the young girl nodded in appreciation.

"But…" the black cat tried complaining.

"No buts! Now go get some rest."

"Fine."

The hero's ring beeped one more time, encouraging him to get out fast. In a second, he was out of the building and transformed back into Adrian, his kwami by his side.

"C'mon Plagg, let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**

 **∞TheHappyHufflepuff∞**


End file.
